Office Mishaps
by Salicky
Summary: What happens when Blaise has piles of paperwork sitting on his desk, and Tabitha offers to help him?


It all started out with paperwork, the god damn paperwork. Then there was Tabitha. Oh Arceus, the bastard. He had just taken the liberty to walk in my office, which I had so stupidly left open, scaring the living shit out of me in the process. What makes everything worse is the fact that he had pointed out that I had a load of paper work, _and he offered to help me do the paperwork_. At first I thought the man was crazy, just up and offering me help out of nowhere, but there was no way in hell I'd let this opportunity to get this stupid paperwork done faster. So, I agreed to let him help me only, though there were no extra chairs in the room. We ended up sharing my chair; unfortunately that's when things got _really _personal.

Tabitha sat to my right with his own half of the stack of paperwork that I had to get through before the due date, tomorrow to be exact. I, Blaise, was honestly trying my best to focus on my own stack, but curiosity got the best of me. Stealing a glance at my co-worker, I noticed that Tabitha, when focusing, got this really serious look on his face, his lips pursed, and those brows of his furrowed in concentration as he scribbled away on the papers.

I swear to Arceus, I'm not gay, and I am in no way shape or form interested in men. _But_, watching, no just seeing in general, Tabitha focus like that was something I rarely got to see, and honestly... I thought he looked kind of cute, the expression that had graced his facial features when focusing.

Now, I was less focused on my work and more focused on the man next to me, and you know what? For a split second the look on his face changed, like he was thinking of something else, when he looked up and caught me staring. The first thing that came to my mind was _'Oh shit'_. Quickly directing my gaze back to my paperwork, I began to shakily scribble on my papers when he spoke up, "Blaise, Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mentally cursing myself, I kept my gaze on my papers. There was no way out of this little hole I've dug myself, is there? Obviously not, which is why I let out an irritated sigh before looking up from the pile of paper that I was _working_ on, stealing a quick glance at Tabitha before looking away muttering, 'Your facial expression gets all serious when you focus,' all while crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way in hell he'd get any more out of me.

Apparently Tabitha wasn't satisfied with that answer because he was asking _more_ Arceus damn questions, "It does?" He asked, pausing for a moment, probably to think about the next annoying question he was going to ask, "Was that really a good reason to... Look at me like that?"

There it was, the second irritating question. Damn, Tabitha just _loves_ to ask questions like a well seasoned interrogator interrogating a stupid suspect. The only thing is I'm not stupid, nor am I a suspect. Arceus, why must he ask so many questions?

Keeping my gaze averted, a small frown played on my lips. Did I really want to tell him the real reason behing my staring? No, not really. That'd make me seem a little bit on the homo side, which I'm not.

"Well, that's the only reason I'm gonna give you," I said, letting out a small huff. There was no way in hell I'd just up and tell him that he looked _cute_ while focusing.

"That's what I thought," Tabitha responded whilst letting out a soft sigh.

'_Have I avoided more questioning?_' was the thought that ran through my mind when he said that. But, no sooner had I thought that had he started speaking... Again.

"So what are the other reasons?" Tabitha inquired, moving closer by leaning over slightly as he continued, "Come on, spill. We're distracted enough as it is, and it's not polite to look away from someone when they're talking to you."

Arceus, he was really close, far too close for comfort. Doesn't he know about this thing called personal space? Apparently not, because the man just decided to lean in a wee bit closer when I had decided to stay unresponsive, saying, "You don't want to miss the deadline because of a mere question do you?"

Oh that little shit, he had brought up the fucking deadline. To be honest, I was tempted to just spill the fucking beans and get it over with, but there was no way in hell I was going to just up and let him win so easily. That asshat was _not _going to get _anything_ out of me, even if it's the last thing I do. So, I opened my mouth and spoke up, "I don't want to miss the deadline, nor do I want to tell you anything. Fuck off, Tabitha."

Turns out Tabitha was as stubborn as I was, because the next thing I knew that jerk was talking like he had this whole thing in the palm of his hand, "You're going to have to choose,"

He paused for a moment, probably to let a stupid smirk creep up on his face before continuing, "Either don't tell me, miss the deadline, and deal with a lecture from Maxie in the morning, or…Tell me, and get your work done."

And just when I thought he was done with his stupid talking he just _had_ to go and lower his fucking voice a couple octaves as he then said, "And should you choose not to tell me, I'll just continue hovering close to you like this and not help you. How about that?"

I was _not_ expecting him to lower his fucking voice, honestly, who the fuck does when they're in this situation? Well, apparently I should have been expecting it, because it was _Tabitha_ I was dealing with.

Now, back to the situation on hand.

I sat there, all tensed up with my breath getting caught in my throat as I finally realized that the stupid bastard lower his voice to something husky, and you know what? The stupid blood just decided to rush into my cheeks at that exact moment, only Arceus knows why. I decided to just remain stubborn and state, "Fine, stay that way, I'm not going to tell you anything."

And, in that exact moment, I knew I was going to regret saying that, because Tabitha had decided to pipe up once more and make a comment on that stupid blush that had crept onto my cheeks, "Oh, what's this? Is that a blush I see?" The way Tabitha said that ridiculous question just made it seem like he wasn't expecting such a petty reaction from me. But, it's normal for people to get flustered when people decide to invade their personal space, right? Well, at this point it didn't seem to matter, because Tabitha began to move around a bit in the stupid chair just to lean against my stupid shoulder. He didn't even give me the chance to make the smartass remark I had been vying to use after hearing what he had asked before he spoke up again, continuing on with what he apparently had to say, "…Your choice. Enjoy doing this paperwork alone, and having me to provide commentary."

After the asshat finished speaking, I looked over at him only to see that he had let a smug expression wash over his facial features while he twirled the pen I had loaned him betwixt his fingers. That man. That stupid, stupid man. He just knew how to irritate me, and which buttons to press so that I would get irritated. And, he successfully continued to press all the wrong buttons as he decided to say, "Well you better get started..."

And that was it for me, I lost any and all self-control I had just letting the fucking words spill out of my arceusdamn mouth without thinking, "First off, I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here; and secondly, fuck you for being cute when you focus!" Obviously I thought about what I was saying _after_ I had said it, letting out a small gasp at my own stupidity. And all I could say after that was, "Well shit..."

Apparently Tabitha hadn't processed everything that was just said immediately, because he sat up, looked at me, and began to say, 'Well, it doesn't feel too hot to me-' before promptly stopping himself short. That stupid smug look on his face must've fell off his face, because, upon looking back at the idiot, there was a look of surprise plainly written on his face. Though, he then must've had to take a moment to think about what he was going to say at that moment, because he kinda just sat there awkwardly for a few moments before letting out a nervous laugh, saying, "Hehe... That... Wasn't so hard, right?"

I couldn't help but quirk a brow, observing what Tabitha did after saying that. And, you know what? I swear to Arceus I saw a blush spread across his cheeks while he mumbled something along the lines of 'Actually, nevermind. It's pretty hot in here'. Also, right after he had mumbled that, Tabitha squirmed a little. It was rather obvious that he was growing uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

This was the perfect window of an opportunity to take control of this situation and turn things around. So, I let a small smirk grace my lips, turned my body so that I was facing Tabitha, and casually pressed myself against him, whispering, "Pray tell me why you are turning red."

Apparently my actions seemed to have some effect against the bastard, because his cheeks only got redder and redder with each passing moment. I didn't bother to move away from the other as he then said, "What, now you're going to play the superior one?" Tabitha paused for a moment, probably trying to finish formulating what he had wanted to say in his head before continuing, "I asked the same for you just a few seconds ago, and how else did you expect me to react?"

Oh, I was beginning to find some sort of entertainment from this, so that smirk never left my lips as I decided to move closer to Tabitha. Our faces were just mere inches apart at this point while I began to murmur, "I don't know Tabitha…. Perhaps you should just tell me… Otherwise I'll-…" Stopping myself short, I came up with this brilliant idea to take advantage of the moment and casually brush my lips against Tabitha's.

Once again, I swear I'm not gay, but I kinda liked brushing my lips against Tabitha's teasingly... I felt like I had control of the situation at hand, and having control means you can steer things in whatever direction you want. Though, I think I might've chosen the wrong direction to go in after Tabitha tensed up and began to stumble over his own words before ending his messed up sentence with a 'fuck you, Blaise'.

I may or may not have taken that literally.


End file.
